YunJae ::: November With Love
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Yunho menghentikan waktunya bersamaan dengan salju yang jatuh dan membekukan hatinya. Diawal November tiga tahun yang lalu, dia kehilangan cangkang kerang pasangannya. Menjadikannya tak ubah selongsong kosong yang percuma."


"Yunho… Yunhoo… Ayo bangun…"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yunho itu malah mengulet sebentar dan semakin menggelung pada selimut tebalnya. Alisnya mengkerut tidak suka karena tidur tenangnya perlahan terusik oleh celoteh berisik seseorang.

Kini, seseorang yang dimaksud Yunho merengut. Dia menepuk kuat selimut yang digunakan lelaki tadi. "_Ya_! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku hari ini. Bangun, _Bear_!"

Aish! Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuhnya. Orang itu berisik sekali. Ini hari minggu dimusim dingin, dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk puas tidur karena hanya minggu hari liburnya. Mata kecilnya mengerjap sedikit, sehingga perlahan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang sudah berani mengusik tidurnya.

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai rapi wajah menawannya. Bibir kecil yang penuh dan merah, sedang tersenyum. Hidung bangir dan kulit seputih salju, membuat sosok itu semakin sempurna dimatanya.

"Temani aku ke taman bermain hari ini…" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

Yunho menghela. Sekeras kepala apapun dirinya, jika sudah mendengar permintaan orang itu, dia dibuat tidak berkutik. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menolak lagi.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… aku mandi dulu…"

Yunho turun dari ranjang besarnya menuju kamar mandi, dengan diikuti sepasang manik obsidian yang terus menatap punggungnya sampai hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

**YunJae**

**.**

**November With Love**

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. _Abies Park_. Sebuah taman bermain yang hanya ada selama bulan November, karena itensitas turunnya salju masih kecil diawal musim dingin di Korea Selatan. Taman bermain yang paling disukai orang itu.

"Yunho, ayo cepat…" Orang itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Yunho yang sesekali menguap kecil.

Ya Tuhan, harusnya dia bisa 'balas dendam' dihari ini untuk tidur sepuasnya, karena hari-hari sebelumnya, dia yang menjabat sebagai salah seorang Arsitek di salah satu perusahaan besar Korea Selatan, berkutat dengan sebuah proyek pembangunan sebuah gedung yang nantinya akan menjadi pertokoan di kawasan Gangnam.

Setelah Yunho mendekat, orang itu langsung mengambil tangan Yunho yang tersimpan dalam saku jaket cokelatnya, menarik dengan antusias memasuki gerbang taman bermain, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi harus mendesah pasrah.

.

"Bibi, aku ingin 4 _Bungeo-ppang_."

Hari sudah hampir senja, sejak tadi tubuh Yunho tertarik ke sana dan ke sini oleh orang itu. Bahkan ketika siang tadi, mereka hanya istrirahat sebentar di café, kemudian melanjutkan lagi untuk mengelilingi taman bermain besar itu dan mencoba tiap wahananya.

"Anak muda, silahkan _Bungeo-ppang_-nya." Bibi pedagang kaki lima itu menyerahkan kantung berwarna cokelat kearah Yunho, dan dengan sigap Yunho langsung membayarnya lalu berterima kasih.

"Ini untukmu." Yunho menyodorkan satu kue berbentuk ikan dengan isi kacang merah manis kepada orang yang sejak awal sudah membuatnya terjebak di taman bermain seharian.

Orang itu tersenyum manis dan menerima kue pemberian Yunho, lantas memakannya dari ekor. Berkebalik dengan Yunho yang memakannya dari kepala.

Sebentar, keduanya duduk disebuah kursi sembari memakan _Bungeo-ppang_ masing-masing dan melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

"_Bungeo-ppang_-nya enak. Terima kasih sudah membelikannya untukku."

Yunho menoleh. Dia bisa melihat bibir _kissable_ merah itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil dengan mata yang terus menatap depan. Tangannya terjulur dan jemarinya mengusap sudut bibir merah itu, membersihkannya dari remah kue.

Dia terkejut. Lalu menatap Yunho dengan kikuk. "Maaf, aku tidak pernah benar di matamu." Ucapnya. Dengan segera tangannya juga membersihkan sisa kue yang masih menempel di sekitaran bibir kecil dan juga bajunya.

"Mau naik biang lala?" tawar Yunho.

Orang itu segera mengangguk entah sadar atau tidak. Dan Yunho langsung menariknya ke sebuah wahana yang tersisa. Sebuah biang lala raksasa di pusat Abies Park. Seperti menunjukkan bahwa biang lala itu adalah '_Primadonna'_ di sana.

.

Orang itu masih memakan kue ikan yang tadi Yunho beli, sedangkan pria itu hanya memakan satu, sisanya dia berikan untuk seorang lelaki di depannya yang tak berhenti menatap luar jendela, dimana pemandangan kota Seoul dengan kemerlip lampu yang mulai tampak semakin banyak.

Senja akan berakhir sebentar lagi, yang artinya kebersamaan merekapun hanya tersisa malam ini.

"Jika kuminta kau jangan pergi sekarang, apa kau akan mengabulkannya, Jae?"

Sosok di depan Yunho membatu sebentar lalu memandang Yunho, yang juga sedang memandangnya lurus. Hanya dia, Kim Jaejoong, yang mampu melihat tepat kearah mata tajam Yunho, yang sebagian orang menganggap bahwa matanya mengerikan.

Hanya Kim Jaejoong, sosok yang mampu membuat Yunho rapuh.

Hanya Kim Jaejoong, sosok yang mampu membuat Yunho menangis tergugu.

Hanya Kim Jaejoong, sosok yang tahu betapa tampannya pria itu ketika bibir tebalnya tersenyum kecil.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong, menggeleng dengan mata sayu dan menunduk. Namun jemari indah Yunho buru-buru mengangkat dagu lelaki di depannya.

"Untuk sebentar, biarkan aku melepas rindu pada sepasang mata di depanku ini, Jae."

Entah bibir siapa yang mulai duluan, kini justru bertaut dengan pelan. Meraba tiap inci dengan lidah masing-masing. Mengecupi sedikit demi sedikit daging yang terasa kenyal. Saling menikmati rasa manis yang tertinggal di tiap sudut ruang hangat keduanya.

.

Kini keduanya berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah tempat yang sepi. Sebuah taman kota yang menyimpan kenangan tersendiri untuk keduanya semasa High School dulu.

Kedua bibir yang berbeda bentuk itu menyungging senyum saat mereka melintasi sebuah taman kota, tempat yang menyiptakan kenangan tersendiri untuk keduanya.

Yunho maupun Jaejoong saling pandang, lantas tersenyum berbarengan. Kedua pasang kaki itu melangkah masuk, menyusuri jalan setapak kecil. Melihat keadaan taman yang sudah 3 tahun tidak mereka datangi.

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi besi, tepat di depan sebuah _telephone box _merah yag membuat keduanya kembali mengenang masa-masa indah dulu. Dari saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu hingga Yunho memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta di depan box itu, yang Jaejoong jawab dengan sebuah pelukan hangat di tengah musim dingin.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya miring kepundak kokoh Yunho, pria yang sudah memenuhi tiap harinya selama ini. Pria yang mengajarkannya tentang cinta dan saling mengerti. Tentang sebuah keikhlasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Dingin?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Aku ingin seperti ini dulu, boleh?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Dia menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaket cokelatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa dingin. Sungguh. Selama ada Jaejoong, hari-harinya akan selalu seperti pertengahan musim semi yang hangat.

.

**YunJae**

.

Yunho mematut dirinya di depan kaca, memasang sendiri kemeja putih, kemudian melampirkan sebuah jas hitam yang kontras. Wajahnya datar, begitupun sorot mata yang terpantul di cermin. Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya hari ini, dia menghampiri nakas, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto seseorang. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum, lalu mengecup lama frame yang di pegangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoongie."

.

Sapaan yang sama sejak tiga tahun lalu Yunho berikan untuk kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong. Mereka sudah menjalin kasih sejak lulus High School, dilanjutkan dengan pendidikan universitas. Saat itu, Jaejoong hanya seorang bungsu dari Keluarga Kim yang sederhana, berbanding dengan Yunho yang seorang sulung dari Keluarga Jung yang kaya raya.

Jaejoong hanya sesekali membantu kedai keluarga mereka, sedangkan Yunho sudah terjun langsung kelapangan untuk menangani proyek milik keluarganya. Sebuah hubungan yang tabu, ditambah latar keluarga yang jauh berbeda membuat hubungan mereka sulit.

Kedua orang tua Yunho menentang keras, berbeda dengan kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang memasrahkan kebahagiaan Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka berpikir Jaejoong bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Dia akan tumbuh dewasa dengan sendirinya.

Sampai suatu hari di awal-awal musim dingin ketika mereka hampir saja diwisuda ketika musim semi depan, Yunho baru menyadari bahwa hidupnya seperti cangkang kerang yang tak sempurna tanpa pasangannya.

Saat itu Yunho tidak pernah sadar, ketika awal tanggal di bulan November adalah hari dimana seharusnya dia bisa melihat Jaejoong tersenyum. Jaejoong mengerti segala tentangnya, namun ia tak pernah mengerti apapun tentang Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu terus tersenyum ketika bersamanya, padahal penyakit yang tengah menggerogoti organ dalam tubuhnya mulai menggila.

Ketika itu Jaejoong menelponnya yang sedang mengurusi langsung sebuah proyek. Jaejoong hanya meminta untuk menemaninya ke sebuah taman bermain yang hanya ada ketika awal musim dingin di Seoul. Tapi dirinya dengan tegas menolak. Dia melakukan hal inipun untuk hubungan mereka, karena sebuah taruhan antara dia dan ayahnya. Jika proyek kali ini berjalan sempurna, maka izin untuk meminang Jaejoong setelah wisuda nanti akan ia dapat.

Yunho tak pernah tahu ketika itu Jaejoong menahan getaran dalam suaranya, berusaha untuk berbicara seperti biasa padahal tenggorokannya tengah tercekat menahan perih. Hanya hari itu ia sangat ingin Yunho menemaninya ke Abies Park. Hanya hari itu Jaejoong bisa bertahan untuk yang terakhir. Hanya hari itu… Jaejoong memanggil lembut namanya sembari mengucap cinta.

Sampai akhirnya Jung Jihye, adik perempuannya memberi kabar untuk segera kerumah sakit. Dan dia tanpa pikir panjang, ditengah rapat segera menuju rumah sakit yang dituju. Namun sayang, saat itu dia tidak bisa menang dari Malaikat Maut yang sudah membawa separuh jiwanya pergi jauh. Pergi kesebuah tempat dimana dia tidak bisa lagi menjangkau Jaejoong.

Dia biarkan airmatanya mengalir seharian itu saat melihat wajah kekasih cantiknya telah pucat dan ditutup perlahan sebelum akhirnya digiring ke kamar mayat rumah sakit.

Yunho menangis, namun tidak terisak. Airmatanya tak berhenti dan dia tak pernah berniat untuk menghentikannya, karena setelah hari itu lewat, Yunho tak pernah lagi menangis. Jaejoong membawa seluruh airmata dan juga senyuman manis miliknya pergi jauh.

Yunho menghentikan waktunya bersamaan dengan salju yang jatuh dan membekukan hatinya. Diawal November tiga tahun yang lalu, dia kehilangan cangkang kerang pasangannya. Menjadikannya tak ubah selongsong kosong yang percuma.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir Jung."

Hampir semua bawahan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat dan memberi salam. Namun dirinya, dengan dagu yang terangkat, terus berjalan maju kedepan. Tak dia hiraukan ocehan-ocehan bawahannya mengenai betapa dingin sikapnya.

Karena mereka tak pernah tahu hal apa yang sudah membuat senyum seorang Yunho hilang. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu… dan tak akan pernah mengerti.

"_O-Omo_!"

Bruk!

Seseorang menabrak tubuh tegap Yunho, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang namun masih bisa menahan pinggang ramping milik seseorang yang sudah menabraknya.

"_Jo-joseumnida_, _Sajangnim_… _Joseumnida_…" buru-buru orang tadi berdiri dan memperbaiki sikap sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Ya_, Nona Han, tidak bisakah anda lebih berhati-hati?" salah seorang bawahan Yunho menggertak dengan nada tinggi. "Presdir, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Bawahan yang lain langsung mengelilingi Yunho, mengabaikan sosok kecil yang sedang memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

Yunho hanya memberi aba-aba menggunakan tangannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia berdiri lagi dan ingin melihat si penabrak, namun yang dia tangkap hanya punggung kecil milik seorang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat yang panjang bergelombang, tengah berjalan terburu-buru sambil merapikan berkas di tangannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Dia Han Youngwoong, perempuan ceroboh yang entah kenapa mendapat promosi dari Manager Choi."

Yunho kembali menatap kedepan, baru saja dia hendak melangkahkan kaki, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah. Dia merunduk dan memungut sebuah bros silver dengan inisial huruf Y. diputarnya beberapa kali bros itu, hingga akhirnya tanpa disadari yang lain, Yunho mulai melukiskan senyum dibibir tebalnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Sajangnim?"

"Tidak." Dia kembali melangkah dengan angkuhnya menuju ruang rapat yang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

.

End

.

**"Kau tahu, hakikat cinta adalah melepaskan. Semakin sejati ia, semakin tulus kau melepaskannya. Percayalah, jika memang itu cinta sejati kau, tidak peduli aral melintang, ia akan kembali sendiri padamu. Banyak sekali pecinta di dunia ini yang melupakan kebijaksanaan sesederhana itu. Malah sebaliknya, berbual bilang cinta, namun dia menggenggamnya erat-erat."**

**-Tere Liye, novel 'Kau, Aku & Sepucuk Angpau Merah' -**

* * *

Annyeong hasimnikka ^^~

Sudah cukup lama gak buka akun ini. ada yg rindu? #ditabok

Akhirnya fict ini selesai. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini, saya tidak bisa lepas dari lagu ini. sejak awal mendengar, saya justru mulai berdelusi kembali, menganggap bahwa ini seperti sesuatu yg ingin Yunho sampaikan, bahwa dia tak selamanya kuat... bahwa ada saat dia rapuh... dan itu adalah ketika Jaejoong pergi.

Ok, ini jelas ngawur banget. Tapi ya sudahlah :D  
Terima kasih yang sudah mampir  
LOVE U~ ^^v


End file.
